Love at the end of the tunnel
by Kotay3
Summary: What if it was Mulder that waited for Doggett in the last scene in Release?MD Slash


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

Fox Mulder watched Doggett and Barbara as they opened the box that contained their son's ashes to release it into the wind.

They stood close together, sharing the moment.

Now they were finally ready to put all the years of pain and grief behind them and move on with their lives.

Mulder had been in love with the strong and handsome agent for a while now, but he was unsure about however the feelings were returned.

He didn't want to ruin their friendship which he was sure that it would be if he'd allowed himself to reveal his feelings towards the other agent.

Barbara started to walk away towards her car, witch was parked not far away from the pier.

Then she slowly turned around facing Doggett.

"John, you've fallen hard for that agent Mulder, haven't you?"

Doggett froze and looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Is it really that obvious?" He thought and scowled at the statement.

"Don't give me that look", she said smiling at him. "If you'd only lower your defenses, she continued, stopped shielding away your emotions behind that stone-faced mask of yours and opened up your heart to let him in then you'll see that your feelings towards him ain't wasted. The feeling is mutual."

Her voice soften when she saw the unsure and disbelieving look on his face.

"He has got feelings for you that go beyond friendship. I could see it in his eyes. Trust me. I just want you to be happy John, just as happy as I am with Josh. Go to him, he is waiting for you."

Doggett felt the hope return to him and gave her a final grateful smile before heading back to the truck where Mulder stood waiting.

Doggett climbed the last sand dun and came in sight of Mulder. He waited at the top for him.

Mulder stopped in front of him and they looked at each other. Doggett saw the concern and worry in Mulder's eyes and something more that he couldn't make out. He wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his shoulder, sharing his grief with him.

Mulder held on to him, letting him cry out his pain and sorrow.

After a while the sobbing stopped and Doggett looked up at Muder.

Mulder smiled softly and gently wiped the tears away from Doggett's cheeks.

Doggett gathered all of his courage. It was now or never.

"Mulder, he said looking into Mulder's beautiful hazel brown eyes, what kind of feelings do you have for me?"

Mulder stared surprised into his deep blue eyes. He felt like he could drown in them.

"I...I", he stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Fox", Doggett interrupted, putting up his hand in front of Mulder's mouth to silence him. "Listen to me first, he said. I've got feelings for you Mulder. Feelings that go far beyond friendship." He took a deep breath and continued.

"I love you Mulder, and if you don't feel the same way then please tell it to me now."

Doggett's eyes started to fill with tears.

"What ever your answer might be, I want to keep your friendship. I can't bear loosing that too."

He lowed his eyes, not daring to meet Mulder's gaze. Silent tears started to fall down his cheeks.

Suddenly he felt a tender kiss on his forehead and his heart almost stopped.

Could it be possible that Mulder did love him after all?

Slowly he turned his head up to meet Mulder's eyes.

That's when he saw it. Mulder's eyes shone with happiness and love.

"Oh Johnny", he said, his voice contained so much warmth and love that Doggett felt himself melt in his arms.

"I've loved you for such a long time that it feels like an eternity. I never dared to hope that you'd ever felt the same way about me. "

Their lips met in a passionate kiss filled with love and desire.

"I love you so much", Mulder said when they had to part for air.

Doggett felt his defenses break down, his mask disappear and the ice surrounding his heart melt away in the arms of the man that he loved.

He was the man of his dreams. He loved Mulder with his heart, body and soul. For such a long time he'd been traveling in the dark tunnel of grief after the death of his son, and Mulder had showed him the light again.

He was the love that had been there waiting for him at the end of the tunnel.

Their lips locked once more in another breathtaking kiss.

Then Mulder whispered in his ear;

"Let's go home love."


End file.
